Cart Surfer
+ |room = Mine |since = February 12, 2017 |closed = Still open }} Cart Surfer is a minigame that can be played in the Mine. The main objective of the game is the performance of various tricks and stunts to earn points (similar to Catchin' Waves) while riding a mine cart on a track. When players finish the game, they return to the Mine. On January 24, 2018, the game was given a redesign with a new hardcore mode and a leaderboard added to the game. On February 8, 2019, the font for the text in-game was changed. The hardcore mode also received its own unique music. Gameplay The goal of Cart Surfer is to earn as many points as possible in a certain amount of time by doing tricks in a mine cart. All of the different tricks give a varying amount of points, ranging from 10 points from turning and 100 points from performing a flip. Doing the same trick two or more times in a row will halve the amount of points earned and the points received will stay like that until a different trick is performed. In Classic Mode, the player has 3 lives and the game ends when all lives are lost or when the end of the tunnel is reached. They can also bring a black puffle along, which may help you recover from a wobble. Points are lost either by not turning at a corner or surf turning or cart grinding for too long. In Hardcore Mode, the player has only 1 life. The goal is to do as many points as possible until the player crashes, which ends the game immediately. Tricks * - Doesn't count as a trick (gives no points). ** - Based on how much time you spend doing the trick. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Insanity Trivia *The game has 16 stamps: one easy, six medium, six hard, two extreme and one insanity. *There was a glitch where the player could earn over 6000 coins in Cart Surfer in a few seconds. This has been patched. *If you're ranked number one on the leaderboard, you'll get a postcard and a pin. **This is the only game in Club Penguin Rewritten that allows you to obtain a pin. *The music for hardcore mode was made by Screenhog. Gallery Cart Surfer Menu Revamp.png|The game's menu screen. Cart Surfer Leaderboard.png|The leaderboard. Cart Surfer Menu.png|The game's menu screen before the revamp. Tricks Pre-revamp Cart Surfer Flip.gif|Flip Cart Surfer Slam.gif|Cart slam Cart Surfer Turn.gif|Turn Cart Surfer Float.gif|Leap Cart Surfer Run.gif|Running on the track Cart Surfer Grind.gif|Grind Cart Surfer Jump.gif|Jump Cart Surfer Spin.gif|Spin Cart Surfer SurfJump.gif|Surf Jump Cart Surfer SurfTurn.gif|Surf Turn Cart Surfer Handstand.gif|Handstand Post-revamp Cart Surfer Flip (New).gif|Flip Cart Surfer Slam (New).gif|Cart slam Cart Surfer Turn (New).gif|Turn Cart Surfer Float (New).gif|Leap Cart Surfer Run (New).gif|Running on the track Cart Surfer Grind (New).gif|Grind Cart Surfer Jump (New).gif|Jump Cart Surfer Spin (New).gif|Spin Cart Surfer SurfJump (New).gif|Surf Jump Cart Surfer SurfTurn (New).gif|Surf Turn Cart Surfer Handstand (New).gif|Handstand Polaroids Cart Surfer Polaroid 1.png Cart Surfer Polaroid 2.png Cart Surfer Polaroid 3.png Other Cart Surfer login.png|Login Screen Cart Surfer Splashart.jpg|Splash art Videos Club Penguin Rewritten New Rails To Surf SWF Pre-revamp *Bootstrap *Locale *CartSurfer Post-revamp *Bootstrap *Locale *CartSurfer (January 24, 2018 - February 8, 2019) *CartSurfer (February 8, 2019 - Present) Other *Login Screen *Hardcore Music Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Cart Surfer Category:Revamped Games